An Unexpected Friendship
by SingMyAngelOfMusic
Summary: A general HGDM frienship fic.. no romance, etc. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. This is my first fic, and I'd really appreciate it if you honestly told me what you think and stuff. It is post-HBP, so don't read of you haven't read it yet. Thanks!

It was almost time.

Hermione Granger, 17, anxiously awaited the release of Potions class--She enjoyed the subject, but the new Potions master was, yes, believe it or not, worse than Snape. She glanced around the room. As always, the Slytherins and Gryffindors had haphazardly split themselves into opposite sides of the room. She sighed. _Does it HAVE to be that way? Of course it does. _She had read numerous times in Hogwarts: A History that Slytherins and Gryffindors had been enemies since Hogwarts was established.

Hermione heard the Potions master say something like, "Papers...desk...dismissed." She was relieved. She was, yes, daydreaming during class, but she already had finished the in-class assignment, while everyone else was frantically finishing. That was one good thing about this teacher; he never assigned real homework, just in-class things. She was pretty much the only one in the class that didn't have to scramble to get it done.

Except for one blonde-haired git going by the name of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione rolled her eyes and waited for her comrades, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, to turn in their papers. They soon joined her. As they made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione said, "I'm surprised that you two didn't ask for my help with the assignment today! I'm pleased." Ron and Harry stopped and stared.

"Today's assignment was on Polyjuice Potion. We WOULD'VE asked for help if we didn't get TONS in our second year," Ron replied.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hermione replied with a short laugh.

Suddenly, they heard a drawling voice state, "What DID happen in our second year, Weasley?"

**Ok everyone, I know this sucks so far. I'm not that great of a writer. So, If I could get any suggestions (PLEASE!) on where to go with this, that would be awesomely great. If it sucks too bad to even work on, tell me and I'll abolish my short career of writing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I've decided to make it a friendship type thing, no romance stuff. I need ideas though! thanks.

recap:_ Hermione rolled her eyes and waited for her comrades, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, to turn in their papers. They soon joined her. As they made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione said, "I'm surprised that you two didn't ask for my help with the assignment today! I'm pleased." Ron and Harry stopped and stared. _

"_Today's assignment was on Polyjuice Potion. We WOULD'VE asked for help if we didn't get TONS in our second year," Ron replied. _

"_Yeah, I guess so," Hermione replied with a short laugh._

_Suddenly, they heard a drawling voice state, "What DID happen in our second year, Weasley?"_

The three spun around to see, oh yes, Draco Malfoy. He was standing hero-style (hands balled up on hips, legs apart) in front of Crabbe and Goyle. "None of your bloody business, Malfoy!" Ron spat.

"Seems I've touched the Weasel's nerves! It has something to do with Polyjuice potion, I see. No matter, we'll find out eventually...right...Granger?"

Hermione just retorted, "You're not worth my time, ferret.," and the three walked off.

She continued, "Can you believe the nerve of him...thinks he can just barge in our business. Why is he even talking to us? Doesn't he have better things to do? And why does he always talk to US! Why not other people? Although..really, Ron, you need to be more careful of what you say when everyone's around."

Harry and Ron looked at each other after Hermione's long speel about Malfoy, which seemed to go a little bit longer than usual.

Ron'sslowly said, "Sorry, Hermione."

Herry spoke up for the first time since Potions, "What do you think he would do if he found out about what we did, though?"

"Probably run to precious daddy," Ron spat.

"Yeah..." Harry laughed.

They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, muttered 'fairy flutters' and walked in. Students were around in various places, mostly studying or chatting.

"I'm going to go to bed now, get some good sleep for once," Hermione said.

"But, Hermione, it's 5 'o clock!" Ron complained.

"Oh...uh, really? It seemed later..." Hermione drifted off.

"Clazsses get out the same time every day, though," Harry reminded her.

"Well, I'm just mire tired today, okay!" Hermione angrily replied.

"Ok ok! we were just saying...anyway, good..night, I guess," Ron said.

In a huff, Hermione stomped up the stairs.

_I hate lying to them...but if they ever knew why I _really _wanted to come up late..._ Hermione thought.

She pulled out some parchment and a quill from her bag and started to write:

_Brave Knight (I love our little aliases!),_

_Nice display of anger today. I'm sorry I called you a ferret earlier, but if I didn't say anything mean or distasteful, Harry and Ron might think something's up. I miss not being able to talk to you..the summer was so great, we could talk whenever we wanted, nobody pressuring us to be evil to each other...I wish it didn't matter, that we could just be together, and nobody would care. Even though the circumstances that we were brought together in weren't the greatest, I still cherish our friendship greatly and wouldn't trade it for anything._

_The Fair Maiden (heehee)_

Hermione quickly checked over the letter to make sure it was okay, then tied it up and set off for the Owlery. Once she got there, she walked to the nearest barn own and tied the letter to its leg. "Take this to Draco Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap: Brave Knight (I love our little aliases!),_

_Nice display of anger today. I'm sorry I called you a ferret earlier, but if I didn't say anything mean or distasteful, Harry and Ron might think something's up. I miss not being able to talk to you..the summer was so great, we could talk whenever we wanted, nobody pressuring us to be evil to each other...I wish it didn't matter, that we could just be together, and nobody would care. Even though the circumstances that we were brought together in weren't the greatest, I still cherish our friendship greatly and wouldn't trade it for anything._

_The Fair Maiden (heehee)_

_Hermione quickly checked over the letter to make sure it was okay, then tied it up and set off for the Owlery. Once she got there, she walked to the nearest barn own and tied the letter to its leg. "Take this to Draco Malfoy."_

The next morning, Hermione was woken by a hard tapping on her window. Well, actually, Lavender and Parvati were woken by the hard tapping. Hermione was woken by the groans and shrieks for her to go check the window. Hermione went to the window to find a rather familiar owl pecking at the window.

"Well, hello there, Gerik, do you have a reply?"

The answer was apparently yes, because the dark owl stuck out its leg. Hermione unrolled the parchment and began to read.

_My Fair Maiden,_

_I know it is frustrating to not be able to speak openly with one another, but we must get through this. Our friendship is based off of very important events in both of our lives. They made me see you as an equal, maybe better, and that means a lot, especially coming from me and my background. I also miss the summer greatly, when my father was away. We have to be strong. With the war progressing and my shifty position in school, I am not trusted by most. I am surprised that Potter and Weasley even looked at me. Although, nobody else matters as long as you trust me._

_The Brave Knight_

Hermione wiped away a silent teardrop that rolled off her cheek. Soon, she was lost in memories.

_"Hermione! We're so glad to see you!" Hermione's parents exclaimed as she walked out of Platform 9 3/4. Soon, they noticed the terrible expression on their daughter's face. "Dear, what's wrong?"_

_"Professor Dumbledore was killed by a teacher he trusted with his life. The war I told you about, it is almost here. Another student, remember me telling you about Draco Malfoy? He WAS going to do it, until Snape killed Dumbledore and they fled."_

_"Oh, honey...Are you alright?"_

_No."_

_Later that week, Hermione had gone into a book store on the far side of Diagon Alley. She was walking in the furthest, darkest corner, trying to collect her thoughts, when she saw a mass of tattered robes in between two book cases. She walked up the the mass. "Hello?" she said in a slightly choked voice._

_The mass moved, and lifted up its hood of its robes. It was none other than a dirty, sunken-eyed Draco Malfoy._

_"Malfoy? What are you doing here, you terrible worthless git!" Hermione said in an elevated whisper._

_A single tear rolled down his cheek._

She had to see him.

SOOO? What do you guys think? Is anyone actually reading it? I would love to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, my few readers, I'd like you to read this again, or at least the middle-ish section, I was being retarded and forgot to make the day change apparent...yeah...I'm dumb. It's just some stuff with Harry and Ron...thanks.. AND REVIEW.**

Hermione quickly scribbled back a short note:

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 10 pm._

_TFM_

Now all she had to do was wait. All day (It was Saturday). She once again got lost in her memories.

_"Malfoy? What are you doing here, you terrible worthless git!" Hermione said in an elevated whisper._

_A single tear rolled down his cheek._

_"Shouldn't you be in hiding or something? And why shouldn't I turn you in right this second!" Hermione exclaimed._

_"For what?" Malfoy weakly replied._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR WHAT!"_

_"You heard me. Or maybe you're deaf. Why would you turn me in!"_

_"You almost...you...going to...kill Dumbledore!"_

_"I what!"_

_"You were going to kill Dumbledore before Snape killed him and took you with him!"_

_"I don't remember...so THAT'S why I was disowned..."_

_"You were disowned...?" Hermione whispered._

_"I don't remember any of that...I think they put me under the Imperius curse."_

_"That's...that's an unforgivable!"_

_"Gee, I didn't know that. Unforgivables are new to me." Malfoy sarcastically replied._

_"So...you didn't know you were about to kill Dumbledore...?" Hermione said, disregarding Malfoy's previous statement._

_"I knew I was supposed to do SOMETHING, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. My father or Voldemort seemed to...program my instructions into my head, yet I didn't know what they were. I just would do what I was supposed to do when it was time."_

_"Oh...um, Malfoy? Do you need some food?" Hermione's good-hearted nature kicked in._

_"You, nearly my worst enemy, are offering me FOOD?"_

_"I can't just leave you here to die, Malfoy, people'll think I killed you or something."_

_"Wow, Granger, thanks," he said sarcastically._

_"Just...come one, and keep your hood on. Everyone knows what you...almost...did."_

_They went to a small cafe near the bookstore. They sat in a corner booth and Malfoy was facing the wall. A waiter brought them glasses of water. As soon as the waiter left, Malfoy grabbed his glass and drank the whole thing and ate the ice cubes. Hermione just watched, then pushed her glass towards him. He drank that one too. "How long have you been on the streets?" she cautiously asked. _

_"2 weeks."_

_"Merlin...did you eat at all?"_

_"I could transfigure a few things into food items, but I'm not very good at it."_

_Hermione sniggered. "The all-powerful Malfoy, admitting he's not perfect!"_

_"Shut it, Granger."_

_Once they had ordered their food, they talked more about what had happened with Malfoy, Voldemort, and his father. Hermione, trusting him, couldn't believe how badly he was treated. Once they had eaten (Malfoy ate all of his and half of hers) and Hermione had paid, she nervously said, "Hey, do you, er...um..have anywhere to stay or anything? I mean, you were like, living in the bookstore..."_

_He gave her a strange look. "You think anyone who sees me will let me stay in their inn?"_

_"Well...I guess not...I mean.." She cleared her throat. "Malfoy, do you want to stay with me and my parents until school starts again?"_

00000000000000000000

Everyone had left the Common Room and gone down to breakfast...No! Lunch! had she been thinking THAT long? She hurried down to reassure Harry and Ron that she was, in fact, alive.

After lunch, Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked around outside, just talking about different things. "So, Ron, Hermione, how were your summers?"

"Bloody Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Fred and George opened a new branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and I got to help with different stuff. I also got free jokes...well, not free...let's say they don't exactly know I took them..."

"Ron!" Hermione's scolded, "that's stealing!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "But I did get to help make the new candy's slogan:

Still worried about Voldemort? (Ron shuddered)

Here! Try some Hag-'n'-GagTorte!

It'll make you gag, look like a hag,

Make you look all out of sorts!"

Harry and Hermione let out small laughs.

"How about you, Hermione, how was your summer?" Harry questioned.

"Fine." was the quick and to-the-point response they got.

"Ooooookay...thanks for sharing..." Ron sarcastically commented.

"Any time. You know, guys, I'm feeling really tired again...I think I'll go to bed early."

"But...Hermione, it's only 3:00 NOW!"

"RON! I'M GOING TO BED."

The two boys watched as she marched back up to the school. Once she got back to her dorm, she began thinking again...

000000000000000000000

_"Me? Stay with your MUGGLE parents and...YOU?"_

_"MALFOY! You are going to DIE if you don't have meals and, at least, water!"_

_"Fine. But don't start being all, you know...friendly or anything."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes. She was saving his life and he didn't want to have anything to do with her._

_"Whatever...can you apparate?"_

_"We learned how to, didn't we?"_

_"Well, yeah, but you didn't take the test or anything..."_

_"I can apparate, Granger."_

_"Okay, we're going to go to my house. I'll think of it, you hold my hand and apparate too."_

_Malfoy eyed her hand and said, "I have to TOUCH you?"_

_"Do you want to live..."_

_"Merlin, remind me to wash my hands when we get there."_

_He grabbed her hand, and a second later, there was a pop and the two weren't there anymore._

_They appeared in Hermione's house. "THIS is your HOUSE? How do you live in here? It's so...small."_

_"You know what, Malfoy. If you don't stop insulting me and my family, I will be happy to drop you off right back in that nice bookshop, okay? With no food or water, means of bathing, NOTHING! Got it?"_

_"Fine...fine," he replied, and then mumbled something about taking orders from someone he was superior to._

_"Hermione, is that you?" Hermione's mom yelled from upstairs._

_"Yeah, Mum! Can you come down here for a sec?"_

_"Sure...I'll be down in a minute."_

_Soon, Hermione's mom could be heard walking down the stairs. "Hey, sweetie, how was the book-" She stopped talking once she saw Draco taking off his hood. "Now, who is this, Hermione?"_

_"Mum, this is Draco Malfoy, Malfoy, this is my mum."_

_Mrs. Granger's jaw dropped at the name. "You mean...the Draco Malfoy that almost killed your principal?"_

_"Headmaster, mum. It turns out that he was under a spell that forced him to do it, until Snape came along and did it instead. Since Malfoy didn't do it himself, his father cast him away and disowned him. He was living on the streets, mum...do you think we could...you know...help him a little?"_

_"Well, sure, sweetie...If you're okay with it, I think there's room for one more..." A soft 'humph' could be heard from Draco as she said this. Hermione glared at him. "I'm sure your father could lend him some clothing, at least until he gets his own. Let me show you to your room, Draco."_

_She led him upstairs; Hermione followed. She caught Malfoy eyeing the room that said 'Hermyonees Room' in a much, much younger version of Hermione's handwriting on the door. He stifled a laugh. "Don't even start, Malfoy, and DON'T go in my room," Hermione whispered threateningly._

_"Why would I want to see all of your filth anyway?" he whisper just as quietly back._

_"You...UGH!"_

_"Here's your room, Draco. I know it's a bit untidy, I apologize, it's just that we weren't, obviously, expecting anyone...I'll clean it up a bit later," Said Mrs. Granger embarrassedly. _

_"Don't bother, mum, it's fine," Hermione said in a monotonous voice._

_"Well, if you say so, dear."_

_Draco promptly walked into the room and laid down. Within seconds, he was asleep._

Hermione suddenly came out of her daydreamish state and checked the time. 9:50. Time to go.

OOOO

So what do you guys think...PLEASE SOMEONE review...if anyone is actually reading it.

Vanya


	5. Chapter 5

**If you guys didn't re-read chapter 4, I'd appreciate it. I kind of screwed up the time changes and stuff. Heh. yeah. PLEASE REVIEW.**

_Hermione suddenly came out of her daydreamish state and checked the time. 9:50. Time to go._

Hermione crept downstairs, hoping nobody would be awake, even if it WAS only 10:00 pm. No such luck. Practically the whole house was in the Common Room, including, of course, Harry and Ron. She silently tip-toed behind the couch they were sitting on, then went to the portrait hole. _CREAK_ The portrait had to pick this one time to creak. Loudly. "Oi! Hermione! Wait up!" With a cringe Hermione could hear Ron's voice.

"Oh, er...hey, uh...Ron..."

"Harry and I thought you'd gone to bed!"

"Well, I, er, um, well, you see..."

"Ron! Lay off! She probably just want to go for a walk or something, right, Hermione?"

"YES HARRY! That's it. I was going for a walk. And now I'm leaving." With that she darted out of the portrait hole leaving two very puzzled boys in the Common Room.

0000000000000000000000

_(earlier)_

Draco heard a tapping at his window. Quickly, his heart began to pick up the pace. _STOP IT! _He scolded himself. _It's just Hermione! _He quickly read the short note:

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 10 pm._

_TFM_

He checked the time. 7:27. He had time to...think.

00000000000000000000

_He couldn't believe he had to stay in this dirty, cramped, filthy room. Why did Granger have to be so nice anyway...it's not like he did anything for her in the past. _She's too soft because she was raised by muggles. That's it, _Draco thought. It was the same thing every day: He would wake up around 8, get dressed with their filthy clothes, then go down to breakfast prepared by, yes, Mrs. Granger. He thought it was surprisingly good for someone without magic or house-elves. He never saw Granger when she was in her pajamas or out of sorts at all. _Good thing, too, _He thought._

_They would let him go to Diagon Alley occasionally, but only if Mr. Granger pretended to be his father (The thought sickened Draco). Needless to say, he only went the few times he was desperately out of reading material. _

_Granger and her mom would always see that he drank a lot of water and ate whenever he was hungry. It was kind of nice, but annoying at the same time. They would always be popping their heads in his room to see if he needed anything. One time, Granger caught him reading _Hogwarts: A History, 7th edition.

_"How did you get that!" the bushy haired mess screamed, "I've been waiting for that edition to come out for months!"_

_"I have my ways, Granger."_

_"Oooooh, mysterious. Tell me."_

_"Fine, I ordered it in advance from Flourish And Blotts, obviously. I thought you were supposed to be smart."_

_"Oh...Do you know how many people are waiting...?" Hermione said hopefully._

_"Oh, only about thousands. They make 300 every week."_

_A frown replaced Hermione's hopeful expression. Draco saw. "You could, you know, look at it if you, er, want..."_

_"Oh, really, Draco? Thanks!" She ran over to the bed and plopped down beside him. She didn't notice the use of his first name._

_"I meant while I'm not...oh, well nevermind then." He gave up._

_They were there for hours, reading the book that most would be bored to the bone with. They would even exclaim "wow..." or "that's amazing.." at the same time._

I can't believe I'm laying here with Granger reading a book... _were Draco's thoughts._

I can't believe that there are now 26 secret rooms! Oh, and I'm laying next to Malfoy...reading about the newfound secrets! _were Hermione's mixed thoughts._

_A couple of times, Mrs. Granger would pop in and open her mouth to ask if Draco needed anything, but stopped when she saw them engrossed in a book._

_That book was the first step to understanding._

00000000000000000000000

Draco was snapped out of it by Crabbe and Goyle walking...no, more like swaggering down the stairs. Goyle poked his head into their dorm. "Hey...uh, Malfoy...you weren't at dinner.." he said. He seemed to think it was inconceivable that anyone could miss a meal.

"Obviously, _Goyle, _I would know if I was at dinner or not. Did you need something?"

"Uh, no...sorry.." Goyle grumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes and checked the time. 9:50. Time to go.

0000

I know, it's shorter than the last one...I'm inconsistent, so sue me.

PLEASE r&r

Vannaaaaa


	6. Chapter 6

At exactly 10 pm, Hermione Granger heard the door to the Room Of Requirement open. A certain Blonde Haired Slytherin popped his head in. She smiled. "Draco! I'm sorry...I just had...had to talk to you, or something!"

"I was thinking the same thing, you know," he replied, also smiling.

"Listen, I'm really sorry that I called you a ferret...I know that was painful, and that wasn't even Moody, he was an impostor, and it was really awful, even though I laughed, and-"

"Hermione! Shut up!"

She laughed, "So, My Brave Knight, how has life been faring?"

His face fell.

0000000000000000

"Hey, Harry...have you been noticing that Hermione's been acting a bit...strange lately?"

"Yeah, Ron, it does seem she is up to something..."

"Well, I think she's gone mad, although, that's not new at all."

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and Lavender and Parvati walked in. "What about Hermione, Ron?"

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Lavender and Parvati were always eavesdropping and such. "Well, she seems a bit distant...and acting really..."

"Mad, I tell you!"

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

Lavender and Parvati started nodding slowly, "Yeah, we've been noticing strange things too," Lavender agreed, "like, she's talking in her sleep!"

"About...guess who!" Parvati said, and she and Lavender started giggling uncontrollably.

"Who?" Ron and Harry said at once.

"Draco Malfoy!" Lavender and Parvati ran off laughing.

"MALFOY! Why would she bloody be dreaming about that worthless git?" Ron yelled.

"Ron! Keep it down! You don't want the whole school knowing she's doing it, you know."

"Right..." Ron's face turned bright red.

"Um, Ron, hasn't it been a while since Hermione went on her walk? I hope she's ok..."

"Why don't we check?" asked Ron as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How- OH...right."

Both boys ran upstairs to get something that once belonged to four troublemakers.

0000000000000000000000

"...and even Headmaster Splinkett doesn't trust me, I know it!" Draco explained in an exasperated voice.

"Draco...I wish I could say that I know how you feel, and that everything's going to be alright, but I don't know...we're going to somehow convince everyone that you were innocent!"

"There's no way...even the remaining Slytherins hate me, because they think I backed out..."

"You've still got me, okay? No matter what." She pulled him into a tight hug. Hugs weren't really Draco's thing, but from her, they were Heaven.

0000000000000000000000

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The Marauder's Map suddenly came to life, showing everyone's activity inside and outside of Hogwarts. Ron and Harry scanned the building and grounds for Hermione, but they saw no sign of her.

"That's funny...it doesn't show people only if they're off the grounds or in the...Room of Requirement..." Harry slowly said. He quickly scanned the map again. "Malfoy's not on here either! What if Hermione's in trouble!"

Ron looked at Harry with fear in his eyes, rummaged in Harry's trunk for his father's old Invisibility Cloak, and started running down the stairs. Harry followed.

0000000000000000000000

"Yes, Horcruxes. Do you know that they are, Draco?" He shook his head. "Can I trust you with this?"

"Of course!"

She took a deep breath. "A horcrux is something that preserves part of a person's soul. Tom Riddle- Voldemort- made SEVEN of them. We have already destroyed two. Harry was going to drop out of school this year to find the other five, but the Order- The rebellion against Voldemort- forced him to stay in school to not draw any attention. We desperately need to find and destroy the other five. We suspect that there are four total relics from the original founders of Hogwarts Houses, and we already have Slytherin's ring. We have a theory that Sirius Black's brother, Regulus Black, took one of the four before we got to it. He is most likely dead. Then, if we kill Voldemort himself, he will be gone for good. If you were to somehow find one of these horcruxes, you could be trusted again."

Draco stared at her, taking in all of this new information. Slowly he nodded. "I'll do as much research as I can...and I'll try to remember anything that anyone else told me about these Horcrux-"

00000000000000000000

Ron and Harry had reached the Room of Requirement. "Okay...we need to see what Hermione and Malfoy are doing..."

Surprisingly, a door appeared. Harry had no such luck last time he tried to see what Malfoy was up to. Harry and Ron opened the door, and peeked in just in time to hear "and I'll try to remember anything that anyone else told me about these Horcrux-"

OOOOH cliffy.

**Wyntermajik**- Thanks for the compliments! I liked yours too.

**CherryPie001**- Wow, thanks for all of the reviews! I'll try to make the chapters longer...It's kind of hard to do that when I run out of ideas for the moment. I'll maybe consider getting a beta, but I'm usually the kind of person people to get to read THEIRS! Was there anything terrible that stood out in particular? I'm not sure if I want them romantic...maybe just a little. I'll try to update as soon as possible!

**AzureStar**- Thanks! I'll r&r yours too.

**Not mad mentally unstable**- Thanks for the review! I like the signatures too- My friend and I use them sometimes (I'm the Fair Maiden). He's a severe HP fan, but he didn't want to read my fic...hmmm.

**quil**- Thanks for the review! I'll keep writing.

Vannalicious

(My name isn't Vanna. Guess what it is.)


	7. Chapter 7

_Surprisingly, a door appeared. Harry had no such luck last time he tried to see what Malfoy was up to. Harry and Ron opened the door, and peeked in just in time to hear "and I'll try to remember anything that anyone else told me about these Horcrux-"_

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry screamed at once.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Guys, l ook, I can explain, you see, Malfoy-"

"IS MALFOY! AND YOU ARE TELLING HIM THE ORDER'S DEEPEST SECRETS! HE ALMOST KILLED DUMBLEDORE!"

"Almost," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah! Almost! And he would've done it too, if Snape hadn't come along and done it!"

"Harry, you don't know know what really happened."

"Oh really! So, Malfoy here was just about to finish off one of the only people I have left, I don't have parents, no Godfather, nobody! Dumbledore was the only one, and he was going to do it!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Hermione cried, tears forming in her eyes. She went on to explain what had really happened, with the Imperius curse, Brainwashing, etc., with occasional- no, make that frequent- interruptions and interjections from Ron and Harry.

"He was only allowed back in school once Headmaster Splinkett and everyone else finally believed him, and THAT was only after he had been questioned 3 times with Veritaserum! They, believed him, why can't you?"

A hesitation

"Fine. We still don't get why you have to be so friendly though, it's not like he did anything to deserve nice treatment!" Ron huffed.

"Ron, he was dying...I couldn't just leave him there! He hadn't eaten for weeks practically, and nobody would take him. He's lucky he was even allowed here, even though the students (she glared at Harry and Ron) are being terrible to him, even his old friends!"

"Ron...she's right. You can't just leave someone to die, even if they are a traitor..."

"HARRY!" Hermione scolded.

"UGH fine...if he wants to redeem himself or whatever...so be it. But Malfoy, you better NEVER get in our way. We are GOING to kill Voldemort, and that is final. We don't need any side-switching, disloyal, traitorous stuff going on, got it?"

"Fine, Potter...you just better not get in _my_ way," Draco lazily said.

With that, Harry and Ron left in a huff, Ron giving Hermione and Draco an extra glare before walking out the door.

"Well, that went rather well, I thought..." Hermione weakly stated.

0000000000000000000000000

"You've done well, Lucius, very well," a voice hissed. "Does he have any idea?"

"No, Master," a cold voice responded.

"Good, good...At this pace, I'll be immortal in no time."

000T0H0E0N0E0X0T0D0A0Y000

(The next day for you non-creative types)

Hermione woke with a small smile on her face. Last night had gone so well...She and Draco had talked for another hour after Harry and Ron left, then, well, then, he kissed her! She couldn't believe it...It was definitely a leg-popper (reference from The Princess Diaries...er yeah.). Anyway. She got out of bed, took a shower, used a drying spell to dry her unruly hair, then got dressed in some plain black robes and school garb. She walked down to breakfast.

"Hi, Harry, Ron!"

"SOMEONE'S in a chipper mood..." Ron bitterly said.

"Oh hush up, Ron, just because you're upset doesn't mean I can't be happy, you know," she angrily replied.

Ron responded by stuffing more food into his mouth.

_Boys! Sometimes I just can't-_

But oh, she could.

At that moment, Draco walked through the door of the Great Hall. Hermione felt herself smile, then quickly caught herself, seated herself to where she couldN'T see him, and began to eat (like a lady, mind you).

Potions Class

"Sit down, class, open your books to page two-hundred twenty two," Professor Slughorn said.

"Today, we will be working on a potion that lets one person see another's memory, even one that has been modified or erased, for up to ten minutes at a time per dose taken. We will be making two doses, one for each partner. Partners are as follows: Crabbe, Potter; Zabini, Longebottom; Finnigan, Parkinson; Weasley, Goyle... " and so on, until Granger, Malfoy was heard. Hermione's heart fluttered for a split second. She's going to get to see a memory of Draco's! Oh, but act disgusted!

When Draco heard Granger, Malfoy, his first thought was _YES, she's the only person who is nice to me right now, at least, in private...gotta act disgusted._

After the students were finished moving to their partners table (Obviously the Gryffindors moved to the Slytherin tables), one person went to get the ingredients and the other went to get a cauldron, flasks, knives, etc.

Once all of the potions were completed (Some, like Neville's, were saved only because of the Slytherin partner), Slughorn's voice could be heard again.

"Now, you will draw two flasks full of the potion. Whoever drinks it first will hold the other partner's hand, then think of a time in the other person's life that you would like to witness for ten minutes. Remember, the memory you wish to see may have been modified, but you can still see it. Go."

Ladling of potion could be heard, then sudden argument over who would drink it first.

"You first!" Hermione smiled.

"Ladies always first!" Malfoy retorted.

"Ugh...fine," Hermione responded, of course pleased that she could go first. She gulped down the potion, which strangely tasted like hot chocolate with maybe...corn...in it. Then she grabbed Malfoy's hand and thought: _I want to see when Draco's father disowned him..._

_000000000000000000000000_

_Draco could be seen petrified and being dragged in the air by Snape's wand. You could see a expression of fear perfectly still on his motionless face. Snape walked up to Malfoy Manor. He barged in, yelled "LUCIUS" and impatiently waited for Lucius to come get his unworthy son. _

_"Severus, what can I do for- Ah, Draco. So nice of you to drop by. CRUCIO!" It seemed Lucius already knew that his son had failed his mission. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO FIGHT THE CURSE! YOU ARE THE DARK LORD'S SERVANT!'_

_Draco, though motionless, was in writhing pain. _

_"Thank you, Severus, you are no longer needed. Drop him."_

_Draco dropped down to the ground with a thud, and Snape walked out the door. "Ennervate," Lucius muttered. Suddenly, Draco started writhing and desperately crawling and screaming in agony. Lucius stopped the curse. "Come with me." He grabbed Draco's shoulder forcefully and with a pop they were gone._

_They reappeared in what seemed to be an underground lair. "He has arrived, Master." _

_"Gooooood, bring him here..."_

_"Master, he has failed and disobeyed your orders, should he not be killed?"_

_"BRING HIM HERE. LUCIUSSSSSSSS!"_

_Lucius grabbed Draco's shoulder and pulled him towards Voldemort. "BOW!" he yelled at Draco. _

_"Never!"_

_Lucius kneed him in the stomach and he doubled over. _

_"Yesssssssssss, what to do with you...I know..."_

_Soon, they had put Draco to sleep and were casting spells on his eyes and ears to record everything he saw and heard, and to relay the messages directly back to Voldemort. _

_"Thisssss should work well...we will soon know what we are up againssssssst.." Voldemort hissed. "Modify his memory from when he arrived in my sight."_

_000000000000000000000000000_

"Oh Merlin," Hermione whispered. "PROFESSOR SLUGHORN?"

Draco just sat in his seat with his mouth half open. THEY DID WHAT? How dare they! "CAN WE GO TO THE INFIRMARY, PROFESSOR SLUGHORN? NOW?"

"Why, what's the matter. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger?"

"Uh, urgent, er, medical, emergency..." hermione stuttered.

"Uh, yeah, gotta go...now!"

With that, the two teenagers ran out the door, with Hermione leading Draco, as his eyes were closed.

SOOO? what do you guys think?

PLEASE REVIEW!

I love you all.

Whoever can guess my name, if I haven't told it to you, gets a full comprehensive review of the story that they have written of their choice.

Vannalicious


End file.
